


Worm

by QueenCoeurl



Series: AH Destiny AU [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Human/Parasite Relationships, Parasites, ah destiny au, destiny au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCoeurl/pseuds/QueenCoeurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To fully become Hive there is one last ritual Ryan must complete. Unfortunately, It requires he have a worm of his own. Originally written as a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worm

Ryan sat in the sickly yellow light within one of the deepest chambers on the moon. With disgust he watched the white maggot-like creatures squirm and burrow through detritus.

 One of the worms was not like the others. No. Indeed it sat before him with its head raised and its three green eyes intently focused on him.

 That was _his_ worm.

 It was the last and most important ritual among Hive. They shared a symbiotic relationship with these worms. The worms granted them immortality and great power, and in turn the Hive protected the worms and fed them tribute.

 He knew their importance and how almost every aspect of Hive society was centered on the worm and its care, but he still couldn’t see them as more than vile parasites.

 His worm gave a quiet hiss and retracted its head.

 Ryan could feel its anger at his opinion of it. He didn’t know how they were linked, but they were. The wizards had taken great care to choose his worm and once they had, both he and worm were suddenly intimately aware of one another.

 He knew that in his worm’s opinion he was less than an ideal host. Too warm, too soft, no armored chitinous carapace. The worm knew he was strong, but did not see him as a comfortable home.

 He’d been spending more time down here, trying to wrap his mind around what was expected of him. He was to accept the worm, but he could not. The very thought made him convulse and gag. To have such a creature live inside you, to call your body home; it made him squirm more than the worms.

 This of course only further insulted the worm, and it was quick to point out why Ryan was just as vile in its opinion.

  _A wizard? You cannot even fly! An incompatible drone; what future have you?_

 Ryan snorted and looked away. He wasn’t interested in being classified a drone, especially since wizards were mainly spawn mothers. Honestly, he should have predicted it would come up eventually. The Hive was very much a race centered on sheer numbers and the power of the swarm.

 They may have held a mutual distaste for one another, but that didn’t stop them from conversing. It was expected that the two of them would become host and worm, and that meant any time spent apart was strongly frowned upon. They had to fill their time somehow.

 

 Eventually the worm allowed Ryan to carry it with him, so that he could go about his duties unimpeded. That was when the two of them became a curiosity. Never had anyone taken so long to consume their worm.

 It incited fear and worry.

 Did Rynwuld not know that worms were fragile? That any bold thrall could kill his worm? Or was their new leader showing his strength? Was he so powerful that no harm would befall his worm even when fully exposed to his enemies?

 The Hive was perplexed, and unable to comprehend why anyone would not have their worm safely within them.

 As time passed, even Ryan’s ghost began picking up pieces of gossip from among acolytes.

 “They are still divided as to your intentions, but a growing segment is beginning to believe you a fraud.” The small robotic voice warned him as it illuminated the chamber.

 Ryan frowned and walked passed his ghost. Down here the atmosphere was tolerable and he took every opportunity to go without his helm. It only made the tunnels more claustrophobic.

 His worm clung to his shoulder and moved in towards Ryan’s exposed neck. It refused to admit it had grown to enjoy and even feel comforted by his warmth, but Ryan knew. It was hard not to notice when the worm took every opportunity to curl up close. It was the size of a large rat and hard to miss.

 “And what would you suggest?” Ryan snapped. He was growing weary of constant warnings.

 His ghost looked to the ground.

 Ryan extended his hands to cradle the small bot, “I’m sorry. I know of the unrest.” He sighed, “Just give me time.”

  _They don’t know how to please a leader who does not take tribute._ His worm commented. It had been surprisingly quick to learn how to understand human tongue. It spoke with a voice only Ryan could hear.

 Ryan switched to Hive to respond to his worm, “You know the solution as well as I, and yet you too are opposed to it.”

 “I still find it suspicious that a parasite would not be eager to find a host. Even when it is of another suitable species.” His ghost was fluent in Hive as well. It flew close and stared at the worm.

 The worm gave a soft hiss, _Your Bait Star does not face our dilemma. Nor does it understand it._

 Ryan crossed his arms and his cloak rasped as its cloth ran over the large metal stakes through his left forearm, “For the last time, stop calling her a Bait Star. She is not your enemy, nor intent on trickery.”

 “Ah yes, of course. Because I would _want_ my Guardian to be host to some Hive parasite. I’m not talking about wants. This path of avoidance and ignoring the issue at hand is only detrimental.” The ghost argued.

 Ryan reached up to stroke the side of his worm’s head with his thumb, “That path has worked so far. And I will travel it as far as I can.”

 His ghost shook its optic in disapproval and looked away with a twitch.

 Very suddenly it whipped back around to face Ryan, “Emergency transmission from Geoff!” It sounded panicked.

 Ryan was immediately concerned, “Let him through!”

 “Ryan! Oh thank god. We have a problem. The Reef- the Awoken, the Fallen have betrayed the Queen.” Geoff tried to convey as much information in as concise a time as possible.

 “The Queen? Gavin?” Ryan then remembered one of the Queen’s terms, “Michael? Are they alright?!”

 “For now. The House of Wolves wants to unify the remaining Fallen under one Kell. They want to destroy the Reef and conquer the system.  We need our fireteam.” The last part was a plea, Geoff then continued, “Gavin’s ready to go on a crusade and we can’t let him go it alone. The Queen’s opening the Reef to Guardians; it’s all-out war.”

 “Why hasn’t the Queen contacted me? I pledged her ships!” Ryan was confused; it was very much the situation for which such an agreement should be called upon.

 “I don’t fucking know! Just get your ass to the Reef ASAP!” Geoff shouted.

 Ryan looked around fruitlessly, he could neither bring nor leave his worm behind. Both would mean its death or worse, “Geoff I can’-”

 “You better be fucking saying that you CAN! Don’t you dare say that something Hive is more important than Gavin and Michael. Don’t. You. Dare.” Geoff growled and was about to blow every fuse he had.

 “I’m on my way.” Ryan croaked, and Geoff closed the channel.

  _Leave me, I cannot go into battle. I rather die by the claws of my kin than those scavengers._ The worm told Ryan.

 Ryan went cold and a heavy weight settled in his stomach, he picked up his worm and look it in the eye, “Would you rather die than have me as your host?” He tried to keep his voice from wavering, but his gut was already twisting at the thought.

 The worm raised its front half and the double row of spines down its back quivered, _Go to battle? To accept tribute? To aid you in your fight?_

Ryan gave a weak nod.

 His ghost remained silent, but observed intently.

 The worm mimicked Ryan’s nod.

 “Ok.” Ryan coughed down a gag, “Fuck. I can do this.” His limbs had begun to quake. He brought his worm up to his mouth before suddenly pulling it away. He took several deep breaths.

 Ryan appreciated how both his worm and ghost remained silent.

 He psyched himself up once more.

 “For Gavin, for Michael, for Geoff, for Jack, for Ray.” He listed off his fireteam.

 Once more he lifted the worm to his mouth. He opened his jaw as wide as he could and pushed his worm in.

 His worm did not hesitate and immediately began to push itself down his throat. As the last and longest of its spines slipped past his lips, he found himself unable to breathe. Its size was compressing his trachea.

 He felt every undulation from the worm as it worked its way downwards with its spines scraping along the back of his esophagus. After what seemed like eons he finally felt it reach his stomach and he was able to catch a couple of breaths. He was bent over double and tears streamed from his face.

 And then came the sharp stabbing pain in his stomach, as his worm dug into his gut with its spines until it was securely implanted.

 Ryan rolled over and hugged himself. He was shaking.

 His ghost was immediately on him, scanning him. His vitals were fine, just under stress, “Ryan. Talk to me. Are you alright?”

 “No!” Ryan angrily replied and wiped some drool from his face. He struggled to stand on shaky knees, “Get me to my ship.” He ordered.

 “Now? You are hardly fit to-”

 “Now!” Ryan cut off his ghost’s protest. He held his hand over his stomach and tried not to flinch each time his worm moved.

  _Glory is ours._ His worm attempted to comfort him, _For now we rule eternal._


End file.
